Even If
by UndyingSpirit
Summary: A short fic about Nunnally and her thoughts about Lelouch...kinda fluff/sad...but a bit heart-warming...


_Even if…_

_Even if it were to come to this…_

_Even though our life has changed…_

_You'd still be there…standing in front of me…_

* * *

Our childhood was like heaven, despite our family status as part of royalty. Mother always smiled at us, you would smile at me too. That only gesture made me very happy.

I was the happiest little girl in the world…

Yes, I was most content with living with my family.

_

* * *

_

Even if…

_Even if life was still uncertain…_

_Even though there would be conflict within the family…_

_You'd still be there…standing in front of me…_

* * *

But that life came to a sudden halt. I "saw" the destruction of my wonderful life within both of your eyes; the soulless eyes of Mother, and the distraught eyes of you too.

That was the last thing I could see…

Everything was pitch-black in front of me.

_

* * *

_

Even if…

_Even if I was blind and crippled…_

_Even though we were cruelly discarded from the world…_

_You'd still be there…standing in front of me…_

* * *

I became a burden on you and our friend. You two cared about me so much that it felt like I had trapped you in a cage. It was cruel of me to do so, for I had not asked for it to be.

But neither of you thought that way, for we were friends.

Nothing would ever break our bond.

_

* * *

_

Even if…

_Even if I had become useless to the world…_

_Even though I dragged you down and made you sad…_

_You'd still be there…standing in front of me…_

* * *

Years passed and we grew up. I had wished to not be separated from any of you, especially you, brother. You were all that I had left in this world. Eventually, we integrated into society as two normal people.

We made friends too…a lot of friends…

I began to smile again, but I couldn't see your smile.

_

* * *

_

Even if…

_Even if I could not see beyond the darkness…_

_Even though we all had our own lives to live…_

_You'd still be there…standing in front of me…_

* * *

Conflict between our homeland and the place we had called our "new" home took its toll. The people began shouting the hero's name. I heard the name, and thought it ironic that such a person could be called that name.

There were nights where you never came home until it was late…

Yet, I waited for you, and felt glad to feel your hand on mine.

_

* * *

_

Even if…

_Even if I waited a million nights…_

_Even though I feared you never coming back…_

_You'd still be there…standing in front of me…_

* * *

Yes, I had waited endless nights for you to return to me. It's quite selfish of me to have done so. But you did not return to me for so many nights. I was afraid the worst had happened. I grew scared of the people who spoke to me.

I had wished you would come and ease my anxiety…

I then heard you, but it was not the same voice.

_

* * *

_

Even if…

_Even if I was held captive in an unknown place…_

_Even though I was losing the will to continue waiting…_

_You'd still be there…standing in front of me…_

* * *

I became aware of so many things that you have done behind my back. I was crushed by the atrocity and sad at what you had become. But in my mind, I wished it weren't true. I spoke to you not as an empress, but as your sister, and you spoke to me as the tyrant you were.

I had to stop your conquest right then…

I would end your sins by my own hand.

_

* * *

_

Even if…

_Even if I had stayed ignorant to everything…_

_Even though you were my enemy…_

_You'd still be there…standing in front of me…_

* * *

We spoke to each other, as rulers of two different worlds. I finally saw you for the first time in those long years. I did not like what I saw, and yet relieved that you still kept the beauty of "my" older brother. I was willing to end the sins, both yours and mine.

But I submitted to your will forcefully…

And then you left me alone.

_

* * *

_

Even if…

_Even if you had become a devil…_

_Even though you left me in despair…_

_You'd still be there…standing in front of me…_

* * *

I watched you rise as the ruler of the world, and then I watched you fall from the throne you sat on. At that moment, I saw a smile upon your face. Your life was fleeing from your blood-covered body. As I touch your hand, I realized what you wanted to do.

For everyone you've forsaken, and everyone you betrayed, and for me…

I cried in the end.

_

* * *

_

Even if…

_Even if the world hated you for becoming a dictator…_

_Even though no one knew what your goal was…_

_You'd still be there…standing in front of me…_

* * *

But now, you are no longer in front of me. I had cried for you for many days, wishing I had never said those words. The will to live in me was dwindling for the one I wanted was dead. But I would live on, for that is what you would want me to do. I would not let you down anymore.

I will make this a world you could be proud of, as you have done for me.

Even though you are gone, you would still be standing in front of me. And knowing that I had someone like you to love was well enough for me.

Poor Nunnally, all she ever wanted was her brother beside her. This was meant to be a short poem, but I just had to integrate an overview of her life within it. Oh well, I hope you all liked this.


End file.
